The present invention relates to a hand-held tool device, especially a motor chain saw, with a combustion engine for driving a working tool arranged in a housing and with an air filter box having a clean room connected via a suction channel to the combustion engine. The clean room is separated by a filter element from the dirt room. The tool device also has a substantially straight upwardly extending air inlet channel through which dirt-laden air enters.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,589 a motor chain saw is known that has an air filter box positioned adjacent to the rearward grip of the device. In the air filter box a filter element separates a clean room from a dirt room. The dirt-laden air is guided via an air inlet channel into the dirt room which extends above the horizontally arranged filter element and enters, after flowing through the filter element, into the carburetor positioned within the clean room. With this device it is possible to achieve a reduction of the suction noise due to the presence of the air inlet channel; however, it is not possible to further reduce the suction noise due to the limited constructive space.
From German Patent 28 49 063 a motor chain saw is known in which for achieving a sufficient noise dampening a plurality of chambers is arranged one after another. However, this results in a disadvantageous enlargement of the constructive size.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a hand-held tool device an air filter box that has a small constructive volume and achieves with an optimal output adaptation a considerable suction noise reduction.